Maybe Dreams Do Turn Into A Reality
by insanities
Summary: Cam/Claire with Josh/Claire. Guilt filled Cam, as he remembered his dream; how their lips crashed together, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He felt guilty, loving a girl who was taken by his best friend. He wished that the dream came true, but of course reality had to ruin his life. Based off the One Direction song, I Would. Read and Review!


**a/n: Hi guys! This is a Claire/Cam with slight Claire/Josh songfic based off the One Direction song, I Would.**

**disclaimer: I don't own the song and the clique. Read and review!**

* * *

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?_

_Well, if it was me then I would._

_Would he hold you when you're feeling low?_

_Baby, you should know that I would._

* * *

Cam looked at his friends Claire and Josh dancing together at the Valentine's day dance, their eyes shining with joy. They looked so happy together, and they seemed perfect as a couple. Guilt filled Cam, as he remembered his dream; how their lips crashed together, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He felt guilty, loving a girl who was taken by his best friend. He wished that the dream came true, but of course reality had to ruin his life.

He was always the third wheel with Claire and Josh, even though they are all best friends. He felt like an outsider, invading their personal space. One part of him wants to give them space, and let them have their special couple time; but the other side of him wants to interrupt them, and tear the couple apart. _He was such a great friend, falling for his best friend who was already taken by his other best friend._

It hurts Cam to hear his friends talk about Claire and Josh together, and every time he hears Claire's name, his heart drops, knowing he could never be her Prince Charming. But it hurts more to see Claire, with her beautiful blue eyes and silky blonde hair. When he sees her, his heart shatters. Just looking at her just brings back his dream, what they could of been if Josh wasn't in the way, Claire in a white dress, making her way towards him, saying _I love you, Cam._ But it only was a dream.

Everyday when he goes to school, Josh always offers him a ride in his very nice Mercedes. Normally, Cam would of accepted, but she was in there, sitting in the shotgun seat, having a flirting session with Josh. He knew that he went into the car, he would be the third wheel, and it would kill him to see them together, so he decided to walk, even though it was sometimes raining.

He was always there for her; when she cried over the death of her pet hamster, when he lifted her spirits with the corniest jokes. They have been friends before Josh moved to Westchester, yet he managed to steal her heart. Every time Cam looked at Claire and Josh, it painfully reminded him how they used to be, before he arrived.

He had been so lost in thought, and when he came around, he noticed that they aren't dancing on the dance floor anymore. He hadn't even noticed his friend, Derrick Harrington, sitting next to him, looking amused.

"You're still into her." Derrick finally said, taking a sip of spiked punch. Everyone knows that the drinks at the dance is always spiked with volka, but many students didn't care. It was enjoying to get loose for a while.

Cam looked at Derrick, knowing that he was a bit drunk, but drunk people always tell the truth. "No, I don't like her." Cam denied.

Derrick wrapped his arm around Cam. "And denial is the first step in a relationship. Dude, everyone beside Josh and Claire knows. Anyways, I have some good news for you." He slurred.

"What?" Cam asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Look for yourself." Derrick said, pointing to a kissing couple. It was Josh, but he wasn't kissing Claire. He was kissing Alicia, Claire's friend. Cam looked around the room, and realized Claire wasn't here.

::

He found her, of course. She was leaning on a tree trunk, her body shaking from crying. This is always the place Cam and Claire always hung out since they were six. It was the place where they can tell each other everything, from talking about their day to crying about unfortunate events. It hurts Cam to see Claire like this, heartbroken by someone who she thought was the "one."

Slowly, yet carefully, Cam sat right next to Claire, who immediately put her head on his shoulder. "Are you okay? I saw Josh with Alicia..." Cam asked, stroking Claire's soft hair. When he said Josh's name, Claire started to cry harder. _Stupid Cam, you just had to bring it up._

"No. It's okay. I knew that it wouldn't last- I should of broke up with him once I realized how much he loves Leesh. He deserves her. I mean, who would love a loser like me?" Claire whispered, tears filling her eyes. Cam took out a bag of candy hearts and gave it to Claire.

"I know that this isn't your favorite candy," Cam said slowly, "But I think that you would like this. It will tell you the truth." Hesitantly, Claire took the bag and pulled out a heart and smiled. **I Would**, it read.

Before Claire could say anything, soft lips crashed against her own. She hesitated for a second before kissing back with the same force. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as fireworks were heard in the distance. Cam smiled, maybe dreams do turn into a reality.

* * *

**a/n: Thanks for reading! Sorry about the bad grammar and tense, I'm not that great at it. But please review constructive critism so I could fix my errors later!**

**~ Lauren**


End file.
